Peashooter Zombie
(Cannot be damaged by peas) }} Peashooter Zombie is a type of zombie only found in the mini-games ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 in ''Plants vs. Zombies''. It is the zombies' equivalent of Peashooter. It moves forward slowly and eats like any other zombie, but it constantly fires peas in front of it, even if there is no plant for it to fire at. Each pea deals half of a bite's damage. Like the other ZomBotany zombies, it has no Almanac entry. Overview Peashooter Zombie absorbs 200 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 100 damage per shot before dying at 200 damage per shot. Like Peashooter, it fires a pea every 1.5 seconds, each pea deals about 30 damage per shot. Strategies As they have low toughness, just kill them however you would to a regular Zombie. However, use defensive plants such as Wall-nuts to protect Sunflowers and other plants against their peas. If you like, use a Puff-shroom woken up by a Coffee Bean because a Peashooter Zombie is basically a regular zombie with the same speed and health as a normal zombie that shoots peas. Peas cannot hit the Puff-shrooms, and they can easily take down a normal zombie. Potato Mines, when armed, can instantly kill one of them, and they cannot be damaged by peas as well. Spikeweed and Spikerock also work, since they cannot be hit by peas, although it may take more than one, though (especially for other, tougher ZomBotany zombies). Garlic would also work to divert this zombie into another more heavily defended other lane, although you would have to pay close attention to quickly refresh them. Speaking of Garlic, they have a higher amount of health than most other plants, meaning they can be used instead of other defensive plants to block Peashooter Zombie's peas if you are going for Wall-Not Attack, as they don't count as a defensive plant. Gallery HD Peashooter Zombie.png|HD Peashooter Zombie Black tallpea.PNG|Burnt Peashooter Zombie with a burnt Tall-nut Zombie DS Peashooter Zombie.png|DS Peashooter Zombie DuckyTubePeashooterZombie.png|Ducky Tube Peashooter Zombie (on land) Ducky Pea.JPG|Ducky Tube Peashooter Zombie (on water) HypnoPeashooter.png|Hypnotized Peashooter Zombie Peashooter Zombie3.png|Peashooter Zombie on the seed selection screen Pea no arm.JPG|A Peashooter Zombie without an arm Three peas burnt.JPG|Three burnt Peashooter Zombies HypnoPeashooterDuck.png|Hypnotized Peashooter Ducky Tube Zombie IMG 1435.png|Hypnotized Peashooter Zombie shooting forward Buttered Peashooter Zombie.jpg|Buttered Trivia *When hypnotized, it will continue to launch peas to the player's house which still damages plants and cannot hit other zombies. It will still eat other zombies, though. Other Peas from zombies also cannot hit it. **On IOS, this has been fixed. When hypnotized, they attack other zombies with peas and can be hit by other peas from zombies. *The peas from the Peashooter Zombie (and Gatling Pea Zombie) do less damage than a zombie's bite. **This is likely because most plants are weak enough that they would die almost immediately and it would be very difficult to get a proper defense up. Most plants except for Wall-Nut, Tall-Nut, Pumpkin and Garlic takes 17 hits to destroy, which have almost the same health as a Pole Vaulting Zombie or a Dancing Zombie. *The player can know where a Peashooting Zombie will appear, as they fire the peas before they come on the screen. *Peashooter Zombie cannot shoot Potato Mines, even when already armed, Puff-shrooms, Sun-shrooms (unless planted on a Flower Pot or grow fully), Lily Pad, Spikeweed and Spikerock, because the peas fly over them due to their height. **Scaredy-shroom can also avoid peas when hidden, as it reaches this lower height. *If a pea passes through a Torchwood, the pea will not light on fire, but instead damage the Torchwood. **Perhaps this was done on purpose so that a single Peashooter Zombie could not mutilate the defense. However, it could just simply because the Torchwood is tall enough to be shot. *Its peas will go straight over Puff-shrooms but hit Sea-shrooms even though it is clear that its peas go over the Sea-shroom. It is unknown whether this happens purposely or if it is a glitch. This also happens with the Flower Pot. *Peashooter Zombie is always the first zombie the player encounters in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2. *All zombies in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2 before the first flag are Peashooter Zombies. *In the Xbox Live Arcade and the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, the cover of the mini-game ZomBotany is a Peashooter Zombie with the back leaves of a Repeater. *Peashooter Zombie is actually weaker than a Peashooter because the Peashooter Zombie takes 10 peas, while the Peashooter takes 17 peas to destroy. *In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, the Peashooter's head remains when it dies. However, it does not shoot peas as it dies, so it is purely visual. It's unknown if this is intentional or not. *On the iOS and Android icon of ZomBotany, the player can see a stem on the Peashooter Zombie if looking carefully. *Although Snow Pea, Ice-shroom or Winter Melon slow down this zombie, it still fires at their normal rate. The same goes for the Gatling Pea Zombie. See also *Peashooter *ZomBotany zombies ru:Зомби-горохострел Category:ZomBotany zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Day Category:ZomBotany Category:Mini-game only zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies